


Residuum

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related AU, Episode: s04e03 Home, Established Relationship, M/M, Season 3 related, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the crucible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Residuum

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place shortly after the end of the mission to the Delphic Expanse, but is AU to the episode "Home." It is Jonathan's voice and refers obliquely to events of the Xindi mission.
> 
> Written in Feb 2012 for the prompt 'faces I remember'.

 

_________________________________________

 

We’ve been back on Earth for a week now, but it doesn’t feel anything like being home. The hours of endless questions from Starfleet and the Vulcans are only reminders of how much of _me_ was burned away in the Expanse.

I’m supposed to know these people. I recognize their faces and their names… but I’m having trouble relating to them. The superficiality of cocktail conversation and the careful language of political correctness are equally ill-fitting. 

I know Malcolm understands. Last night he drew me into his arms, murmuring as he simply held me close, “Jonathan, they have no idea.”

_________________________________________

 


End file.
